


You're All Sparkly and Pretty

by ems_specter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is high as a kite, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Jace is back!, M/M, Magnus should really learn how to lable his potions, and he's quite an ass, but a nice one, please respond, should I remove them from the characters tag?, srsly, the other four merely minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ems_specter/pseuds/ems_specter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Really?!" Alec gasped. “We’re really, <i>reaaaaaaally</i> married?” His mouth was left gaping, his eyes raking over Magnus’ body, dare he say it, <i>appreciatively</i>.</p>
<p>Or the one where Alec is quite amusing when he's high as a kite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All Sparkly and Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hey Gorgeous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869428) by [castiel52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52). 



> This is not beta'd or edited. Sorry. *smiles sheepishly*
> 
> You can blame [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqebEymqFS8) and [this Hartwin fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4869428) that I've read a while back. Or thank them. Idc.

Magnus knew he shouldn't be laughing, seeing as he was in a way, responsible for putting Alexander in this predicament. He knew he should have labeled all those concoctions; god knew Alexander has scolded him enough. But it was simply hilarious seeing this side of the younger man.

 

Alexander was currently on their couch, a blanket thrown over his lap because he was complaining about being cold earlier, while Magnus sat on the coffee table with Isabelle somewhere behind him. Clary and Simon were standing by the window while Jace was somewhere by Alec’s foot. The three shadowhunters and the vampire were staring at the young shadowhunter; Isabelle in amusement and concern, Jace with barely contained laughter, Magnus' phone in hand, recording his  _parabatai_ , Clary doing her best not to smile, and Simon in confusion. Magnus was calmer now that he was certain the younger man would be fine.

 

Alexander has been spouting nonsense since he drank the potion Magnus was experimenting, which was still quite amusing, even though this has been happening for over an hour.

 

“Really?!” Alexander gasped for (possibly) the sixth time, eyes wide with awe as he stared at Magnus. “We’re really, _reaaaaaaally_ married?” His mouth was left gaping, his eyes raking over Magnus’ body, dare he say it, _appreciatively_. He slowly turned his head back in front of him, seemingly staring blankly at the wall. “Wow.” He sighed, blinking rapidly, as if he was trying to process the information. “I’m married to an _angel_.” He gushed then turned his head back to look at Magnus. His eyes were so full of awe and adoration that Magnus couldn’t help but let a fond smile show on his face. Absently, the warlock could hear Jace practically choking as Isabelle seemed to have whimpered, trying to rein in her laughter. A low _oh my god_ , could be heard from Clary while Simon simply snorted. It truly was quite funny for a warlock, a half _demon_ to seen as an angel.

 

“Close enough, sweetheart.” He said and leaned forward, gently brushing the back of his fingers on Alec’s cheek. The younger man’s eyes fluttered close as he leaned into the touch, humming in contentment. Magnus couldn’t help but move forward, now kneeling on the floor beside his husband, as he cupped his face, his thumb gently moving back and forth on Alec’s cheekbone.

 

“Mmm. I married the _bestest_ angel.” Alec sighed and nuzzled his cheek against Magnus’ hand. “A sparkly and pretty, pretty angel.” In the background, Magnus could here Isabelle and Clary cooing at them. He wasn’t really sure what Jace and Simon were doing because all of his attention was focused on Alec. He simply hummed and moved his hand to Alec’s nape to play with his hair, knowing that the younger man found that comforting. “How long have been married?”

 

Magnus paused for a while, remembering their years together. “Quite a while, love.” He murmured, his voice filled with love.

 

Alec opened his eyes, still looking a little dazed. “Your eyes are _beautiful_. I could stare at them allllllllll day.” He sighed dreamily, blinking slowly.

 

“You have.” On days when they both have time for themselves, Alec did nothing but stare at Magnus’ eyes, as if they held the secrets of the world. The shadowhunter’s hands exploring his whole being; nothing sensual, just something intimate between two people who see each other as their _universe_.

 

“Wow. I _really_ hit the jackpot.” Alec breathed, his eyes roaming Magnus’ face, as if he was trying to catalog the older man’s every feature. The warlock chuckled and kissed his forehead, whispering against his skin, “No. _I’m_ the one who hit the jackpot.” He made sure that his voice was too low for everyone else—except Simon, though—to hear. It was only for Alec’s ears.

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand squeeze his ass, making him flinch. When he pulled back, Alec has this self-satisfied expression on his face but hasn’t stopped fondling with the warlock’s ass. Absently, he could hear the other four occupants of the room start laughing.

 

“Alexander.” Magnus choked out. Alec simply hummed in response, possibly quite enjoying himself. “As adventurous as I might be, voyeurism isn’t really something that I would want to partake.” That was a lie, of course. There have been too many close calls in their relationship; the training room at the institute, a corner at Pandemonium, a public rest room and, on one memorable occasion, at a diner where he jerked the younger man off. But he’d really rather not embarrass Alec further.

 

The younger man pouted, which was very, _very_ tempting, seeing as Alec has very plump lips, but Magnus has great control. “After the potion has run its course, I promise.” He removed Alec’s hand from his ass and entwined their fingers together, giving it a little squeeze for reassurance. Alec smiled dopily at him and let his head fall forward to rest on the warlock’s chest, Magnus’ free hand automatically finding its way to the younger man’s nape.

 

Magnus let Alec’s wrist go and waved his hand to create a portal. The other four getting the point and walked towards the portal created, but not without a teasing remark from Jace. _Of course_. “I sent the video to my phone, Bane.”

 

The moment the portal closed, Alec’s hands were back on Magnus’ ass, making the warlock laugh loudly.


End file.
